Security systems alert occupants of a dwelling and emergency authorities of a violation of premises secured by the security system. A typical security system includes a controller connected by wireless or wired connections to sensors deployed at various locations throughout the secured dwelling. In a home, sensors are usually deployed in doorways, windows, and other points of entry. Motion sensors can also be placed strategically within the home to detect unauthorized movement, while smoke and heat sensors can detect the presence of fire.
Security systems are usually connected to a central monitoring service system via a telecommunications line coupled to a public switched telephone network (PSTN). The central monitoring service system can be maintained by a security service provider and continuously monitors all activated subscriber security systems for alarms. Sensor activity occurs when a sensor detects, for example, an opening of a door or window, or presence of movement, or a fire. Sensor activity causes the sensor to send a signal to the controller of the security system. Responsive to receiving the signal, the controller can determine whether the signal represents an alarm condition and, if so, issue an audible alarm to alert the occupants of the dwelling and can originate a data transmission to the central monitoring service system via the telecommunications line. Upon receiving notification of an alarm, the central monitoring service system can determine the type of activity, attempt to contact the dwelling occupants, and alert appropriate authorities of an emergency situation.
Typically, the telecommunications line interconnecting the security system to the central monitoring service system is the dwelling occupant's telephone line. This line usually emanates and is accessible from the exterior of the dwelling. It is this telecommunications line which delivers a security breach signal to the central monitoring service system via a PSTN.
One drawback of such a security system is that the telecommunications line becomes a potential single point of failure for providing a security breach signal to the central monitoring service system. Should the telephone line be rendered inoperative, for example, by an intruder cutting the telecommunications line prior to attempting entry, or due to other types of telecommunications systems failure, then the security breach signal will fail to be provided to the central monitoring service system and further action, such as notification of the authorities will not occur. Such links between a security system and a central monitoring service system are typically one-way, providing only data from the security system to the central monitoring system, which is another drawback. Such a one-way communication link does not allow for remote access of the security system to monitor or control the system.
Other security systems exist that can provide either a redundant communication mode or two-way communication between the security system and a remote server, either accessed by a central monitoring service system or a user. The drawbacks with regard to these prior art systems are that should a dwelling already have a security system such as that described above, the legacy security system would have to be deinstalled and then replaced by a security system providing redundant communication modes and/or two-way communication. There is no capacity to add such functionality to an existing alarm system. Such replacement of a legacy security system entails high costs, as the controller unit of the legacy security system must be replaced, and the sensors need to be rewired to a new controller unit.
It is therefore desirable to provide a cost-effective solution for enabling legacy (pre-installed) security systems to be remotely controlled and monitored by either a user of the system (e.g., a home owner) or a central monitoring service system, through a plurality of continuously monitored communication modes.